It is difficult to track and monitor goods and people. The methods available require a trade-off between the accuracy of devices used to track and monitor, and the power consumed by the devices that track and monitor. It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for adaptively controlling a tradeoff between computational accuracy and power consumption of a mobile device that operates to select a condition of a subject or device.